Facebook: With Gods and Demigods!
by Arianaahiga
Summary: Yep the gods and demigods are on facebook! Very funny. If you like facebook and The Percy Jackson Series, read his!   Sorrry i'm not good with summarys **Ended**
1. Chapter 1

****Hi, guys! This is a lil' author's note. I just wanted to say I hope you like it and I will update daily! :) It has a lot of romance so yeah. I have a lot of relationships that aren't realistic (like Athena and Poseidon :P) I DON'T ONLY ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT ARIANAA AND CHRIS! I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES!****

**God Usernames**

**Hermes: FastDude**

**Dionysus: WineMan**

**Athena: OwlHead**

**Poseidon: TheWaterDude**

**Apollo: TheAwesomestGuy**

**Hades: LordOfDeath**

**Zeus: TheLightningMan**

**Ares: WarLover**

**Hera: TheQueen**

**Hephaestus: IronGrip**

**Aphrodite: QueenOfLove**

**Demeter: CerealKiller**

**Artemis: TheHuntress**

**Camp Half-Blood's Usernames**

**Nico: DeathBreath**

**Rachel: TheOracle **

**Thalia: PineTree**

**Percy: SeaweedBrain**

**Annabeth: WiseGurl**

**Katie: PrincessOfWheat**

**Luke: HermesSuckz**

**Conner: PranksterTwin1**

**Travis: PranksterTwin2**

**Grover: LordOfTheWild**

**Chiron: PartyPonies**

**Tyson: PeanutButter**

**Piper: NotGuilty**

**Leo: Invincible**

**Jason: SonOfRomans **

**Arianaa: GoldenHeart**

**Chris: CheeseLoveMe**

**Chiron: **Camp Half-Blood update! 2 new students are here! They are Arianaa Athena Evergreen and Christopher Joseph Dare AKA GoldenHeart and CheeseLovesMe.

TheOracle, SeaweedBrain, and 29 others like this

**TheOracle**: Dare? … Omg Are you Cheese-It?

**SeaweedBrain**: Rachel…

**TheOracle**: Yeah?

**SeaweedBrain**: I'm positive that HE'S NOT A FREAKIN' CHEEZ-IT CRACKER! o_e

**TheOracle**: No, I used to call my bro that before… Nevermind.

**SeaweedBrain:** Oh.. WELCOME ARIANAA AND CHRISTOPHER!

**CheeseLovesMe:** Thx! and call me Chris… and ya im Cheese-it

**TheOracle:** :OOOO i havent seen u in foreves!

**CheeseLovesMe:** Missed u too sissy

**GoldenHeart: **Hai

**OwlHead: **I love your name. Specifically, your middle name.

**TheWaterDude:** Yea, CUZ ITS YOUR NAME FEATHER BRAIN!

**OwlHead: **Shut up barnacle breath

**TheWaterDude**: Make me owl face

**OwlHead: **Bring it on kelp face

**TheWaterDude: **I WILL

**QueenOfLove: **Ooh I smell loooveee with them

**PineTree: **Ima ignore that and say she STOLE MY NAME FOR PERCY!

**SeaweedBrain: **Shut it

**PineTree: **How bout u?

****Sorry It's so short. I promise in the next chapter I will include a lot of statuses. 'till then, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Bye****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long. I *cough* am new and I wasn't sure how to do another chapter so…. Yeah. Thanks to EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED AND READ THIS! Please review Love ya'll! Oh and I don't own the PJO series I only own Arianaa and Chris**

**God Usernames**

**Hermes: FastDude**

**Dionysus: WineMan**

**Athena: OwlHead**

**Poseidon: TheWaterDude**

**Apollo: TheAwesomestGuy**

**Hades: LordOfDeath**

**Zeus: TheLightningMan**

**Ares: WarLover**

**Hera: TheQueen**

**Hephaestus: IronGrip**

**Aphrodite: QueenOfLove**

**Demeter: CerealKiller**

**Artemis: TheHuntress**

**Camp Half-Blood's Usernames**

**Nico: DeathBreath**

**Rachel: TheOracle **

**Thalia: PineTree**

**Percy: SeaweedBrain**

**Annabeth: WiseGurl**

**Katie: PrincessOfWheat**

**Luke: HermesSuckz**

**Conner: PranksterTwin1**

**Travis: PranksterTwin2**

**Grover: LordOfTheWild**

**Chiron: PartyPonies**

**Tyson: PeanutButter**

**Piper: NotGuilty**

**Leo: Invincible**

**Jason: SonOfRomans **

**Arianaa: GoldenHeart**

**Chris: CheeseLoveMe**

**OwlHead: **Just read the rest of the comments on Chiron's chapter after I came back from TOTALLY BEATING POSEIDON'S BUTT IN A FIGHT! Anyway **QueenOfLove**…. ME AND POSEIDON ARE NOT IN LOVE!

TheWaterDude, WiseGurl, and 11 others like this

Comments

**QueenOfLove: **don't deny it. U know its true. ;D 3

**OwlHead: **IN YO DREAMS!

**QueenOfLove: **How did you know about tht? :OOOO

**OwlHead:** Oh my gods…

**TheWaterDude:** oh my gods is right….

**OwlHead:** oh, hey Poseidon. I see u came back from crawling to your mommy.

**TheWaterDude:** YOU WISH FEATHER FACE

**QueenOfLove:** Awwww! I can already see ur wedding…. on the beach with owls flying around and the bride walking down a seablue carpet with greek words on it…

**TheWaterDude:** APHRODITE! O.O

**OwlHead:** APHRODITE! O_O

**WiseGurl:** ….. HAH POSEIDON YOUR BUTT. GOT KICKED.

**SeaweedBrain: ** NUH UH I BET SHE JUST MADE IT UP!

**WiseGurl: **Nuh uh

**SeaweedBrain: **yuh huh

**WiseGurl: **Nuh uh

**SeaweedBrain: **Yuh huh

**WiseGurl: **NUH UH

**QueenOfLove: **Is everybody just gunna ignore me?

**OwlHead:** Si

**TheWaterDude**: Pretty much

**SeaweedBrain: **Yeah

**WiseGurl: **yes

**DeathBreath:** Yurp

**PineTree:** yush

**LordOfTheWild:** mhmmm

**GoldenHeart:** I dont understand most of this but still: yea

**CheeseLovesMe:** I agree with **GoldenHeart**

**PranksterTwin1: **Everyone else came to our cabin and told us-

**PranksterTwin2: **-to say that say yes too!

**QueenOfLove:** thanks :c

**WiseGurl:** :D

**QueenOfLove: **Couples of the week:

1st Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth)

2nd Asidean (Athena and Poseidon)

3rd Tratie ( Travis and Katie)

4th Chriana (Chris and Arianaa)

5th Thalico (Nico and Thalia)

SeaweedBrain, WiseGurl, and 2 others like this

Comments:

**WiseGurl:** Percabeth? ;)

**SeaweedBrain: **lol

**OwlHead: ** WHAT?

**TheWaterDude: ** WHAT?

**PrincessOfWheat: **WHAT?

**PranksterTwin2: ** WHAT?

**GoldenHeart: ** WHAT?

**CheeseLovesMe: **WHAT?

**DeathBreath: **WHAT?

**PineTree: **WHAT?

**TheHuntress: **WHAT?

**LoveMaker: **xD

**CheeseLovesMe:** ….

**QueenOfLove: **Watchinh Chriana *sniffles* they are like soo romantic! 3

QueenOfLove likes this

Comments:

**CheeseLovesMe: **We are at a ice-cream place… o.o

**GoldenHeart: **Yeah, and ive known he foreves and we have been best friends NOTHING MORE!

**QueenOfLove: **awwww u have known him a long time being more than friends

**CheeseLovesMe:** thats like the OPPISITE of what she said o_e

**CerealKiller: **Everybody should eat cereal.

Nobody likes this

Comments:

**WiseGurl: **really conner…

**PranksterTwin1:** WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK ITS ME?

**PranksterTwin2: **Yeah I helped too :l

**TheAwesomestGuy: **I LOVE YOUR NAME DEMETER XDDD

**FastDude:** yeah but did u come up with it or did someone help u cuz it doesn't seem like a thing u would do

**CerealKiller: **ares helped me. He said it meant a cereal eater

**WarLover: **heh heh

**CerealLover:** Who's "Nobody"

**WiseGurl:** Conner.

**PranksterTwin2:** AND ME :OOOO

**WiseGurl:** gosh, Demeter, I think Conner and Travis want to see the 3 hour presentation about cereal…

**CerealKiller: **Ooh! Comin right over!

**PranksterTwin1: **NOOOOO

**PranksterTwin2: **!

**WiseGurl:** HAH!

**Hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE sorry for the wait I PROMISE IT WON'T BE THAT LONG OF A WAIT NEXT TIME! Bye! :D**


End file.
